prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Luck Fale
|birth_place = Tonga |billed = Kingdom of Tonga |trainer = NJPW Dojo |debut = April 4, 2010 }} Fale Simitaitoko (January 8, 1982) is a Tongan professional wrestler. He currently works for New Japan Pro Wrestling as Bad Luck Fale. He is a former one-time IWGP Intercontinental Champion. Career Early career Simitaitoko was a rugby union player prior to his training and debut for New Japan Pro Wrestling. He attended the strong rugby school of De La Salle College, Mangere East in Auckland New Zealand and was a member of the 1st XV from 1999 to 2000, also making age grade rugby teams along the way. He then accepted a scholarship to play rugby in Japan at Tokuyama University, alongside fellow New Zealander Sila Iona and Greame Brent where they attended from 2001 to 2005. From April 2006 to March 2008 he played for the Japanese rugby union team Fukuoka Sanix Blues. He would start training to become a professional wrestler in June 2009. New Japan Pro Wrestling Debut (2010–2012) Taitoko made his official debut on 4 April 2010 losing to Manabu Nakanishi. Fale would go on to job to bigger stars in New Japan Pro Wrestling which is common for rookies however his first win in New Japan came quickly only a month after his debut, 15 May 2010 against Kyosuke Mikami. For the rest of the year, King Fale generally was in the opening spots but had more of a chance against established wrestlers as he battled Nakanishi, Nakamura, and others. Fale wrestled in the G1 Tag League, which is very rare for a rookie, but he and his partner Super Strong Machine did not pick up any wins. He also participated in J Sports Crown Openweight 6 Man Tag Tournament 2010 with Giant Bernard and Karl Anderson and was eliminated in the second round. Fale came out on top in a Young Lion 3 Match Series beating Hiromu Takahashi three times. Fale would kick off 2011 with a win beating Kyosuke Mikami. Again Fale would lose most of his matches in 2011. Fale joined the Seigigun ("Blue Justice Army") which also included Yuji Nagata, Wataru Inoue and Super Strong Machine. At The New Beginning on 20 February, Nagata, Inoue, and Fale teamed with Hiroyoshi Tenzan against CHAOS (Shinsuke Nakamura, Toru Yano, Takashi Iizuka, and Yujiro Takahashi) in an elimination match which they came up short. In the prelude to the J Sports Crown Openweight 6 Man Tag Tournament 2011 he teamed with Inoue and Hiroyoshi Tenzan and lost to Bad Intentions (Giant Bernard & Karl Anderson) & Jushin Thunder Liger, in the actual tournament they were eliminated in the second round by Great Bash Heel (Togi Makabe & Tomoaki Honma) & Satoshi Kojima. Fale participated in New Japan Pro Wrestling, All Japan Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Noah joint pay-per-view called All Together and was part of the Destroyer Cup battle royal. Fale along with Nagata teamed up to take part in the 2011 G1 Climax in block A, after only winning one match the team ended with only two points and therefore were eliminated. Fale lost his first match of 2012 when he teamed with Tama Tonga against OKUMURA and YOSHI-HASHI. At NJPW 40th Anniversary Show, Fale and Tomoaki Honma was defeated by CHAOS (YOSHI-HASHI and Yujiro Takahashi) On 10 February 2012 at NEVER.8: Go to the Next Level, Fale was defeated in a singles match by Yuji Nagata. Afterwards, Fale left for a fourteen-month learning excursion to the United States. On 8 June 2012, Fale debuted for NWA Houston and lost to Mysterious Q. Bullet Club (2013–present) On 7 April 2013, at Invasion Attack, Fale returned to New Japan as Prince Devitt's new heel "bouncer" under the new ring name "The Underboss" Bad Luck Fale. Fale wrestled his return match on 3 May at Wrestling Dontaku 2013, where he and Devitt defeated Captain New Japan and Ryusuke Taguchi in a tag team match. Later in the event, Fale and Devitt joined forces with Karl Anderson and Tama Tonga, forming a stable named "Bullet Club". Later in the year, Fale began his first major feud in New Japan with former IWGP Heavyweight Champion Togi Makabe, who had been eliminated from the 2013 G1 Climax following interference from Fale during his match with Devitt. From November 23 to December 7, Fale and Devitt took part in the 2013 World Tag League, where they finished with a record of three wins and three losses, with a loss against the previously winless Captain New Japan and Hiroshi Tanahashi on the final day costing them a spot in the semifinals. The rivalry between Fale and Makabe culminated in a King of Destroyer match on January 4, 2014, at Wrestle Kingdom 8 in Tokyo Dome, where Makabe was victorious. Fale and Makabe faced off again on March 15 in the first round of the 2014 New Japan Cup, where Fale was victorious. Fale ended up making it all the way to the finals of the tournament, before losing to Shinsuke Nakamura on March 23. On June 21 at Dominion 6.21, Fale defeated Nakamura in a rematch to become the new IWGP Intercontinental Champion. From July 21 to August 8, Fale took part in his first G1 Climax, where he finished third in his block with a record of six wins and four losses with a loss against Nakamura on the final day preventing him from making the finals. On September 21 at Destruction in Kobe, Fale lost the IWGP Intercontinental Championship back to Nakamura in his first defense. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bad Luck Fall'' (Throwing crucifix powerbomb) – 2013–present - used sparingly **''Choke Lariat Slam'' / Grenade (Chokeslam transitioned into a thumb thrust to the opponent's throat) – 2013–present, sometimes used as a signature move **Samoan drop – 2010–2012; used as a signature move from 2013–present **''T-Shock'' (Double underhook overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack drop) – 2010–2012 **Tombstone piledriver – 2017; parodied from Kazuchika Okada *'Signature moves' **Boston crab **''Cliffhanger'' (Diving clothesline) **''Falling Coconut'' (Diving splash) **Diving crossbody **Headbutt drop **Shoulder block **Running splash *'Nicknames' **"The Underboss" **"Tonga-ban Gojira" (Japanese for "Tongan Godzilla") **'"THE ROGUE GENERAL"' *'Entrance themes' **"Let's Get Crazy" by New Japan Pro Wrestling (2010-2012) **'"The Underboss"' by New Japan Pro Wrestling (2013-2019, used as victory theme only from 2019-present) **"Last Chance Saloon" by Deviant and Naive Ted (Used while a part of Bullet Club - 2013-2014) **'"Shot'Em" '''by QBrick (Used while a part of Bullet Club - 2014-present and singles action 2019-present) *'Teams and stables''' :*BULLET CLUB Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) 1 with Yujiro Takahashi & Tama Tonga and 2 with Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'118' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 External links * Profile Category:1982 births Category:Tongan wrestlers Category:2010 debuts Category:IWGP Intercontinental Champions Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers